callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Antagonists On the Kravtchenko page, it says that Kravtchenko will be ONE of the antagonists in the game. Would this suggest that there will be more antagonists than we expected? 12:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know if he'll the the only enemy, main enemy or one of many enemies, so it's best to say "one of the antagonists" at the time. It confirms he's a bad guy, but still opens up the possibility of there being more if later info reveals them. Darkman 4 02:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Call Of Duty Black Ops Acheivements List? I found this list of acheivements at this site: http://www.thetechgame.com/Forums/viewtopic/t=302588.html Should someone add it to the main page if they think it is real? Once a Hero… (25g) - Complete “DogTags” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Dogtags (10g) – Countered the ambush on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) The Lion Sleeps (25g) – Complete “The Wild” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Here Comes The Chopper (25g) – Complete “Blue Skies” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Jungle Fever (10g) – Escaped the burning jungle on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) Absolute Zero (25g) – Complete “Chills” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Avalanche (25g) – Complete “The Peak” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only Snow White (10g) – Invaded the Mountain Base successfully on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) A Walk In The Park (25g) – Complete “Summertime” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Lovely View (25g) – Complete “To The Top” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Urban Assault (10g) – Hijacked the Radio Signals on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) New Neighbours (25g) – Complete “Coming To Town” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Embargo (25g) – Complete “Port of Disaster” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) This Town Aint Big Enough (25g) - Complete “A City in Flames” on Veteran Difficulty”. (Solo Only) The Epiphany (10g) – Found the truth about the war on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) Knowledge Is Power (25g) – Complete “For the Greater Good” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Room 101 (25g) – Complete “Torture” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Unbreakable (10g) – Retrieved the information and never gave it away on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) Puppets (25g) – Complete “Orders” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Defiance (25g) – Complete “Rebel With A Cause” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Our Own Orders (10g) – Fought for our beliefs on and Difficulty. (Solo Only) 1984 (25g) – Complete “Exposed” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Everyone Achieves More (25g) – Complete “Old Friends” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) …Always A Hero (25g) – Complete “The Final Stand” on Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) For Generations To Come (10g) – Concealed the truth to protect the nation on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) Protector (50g) – Complete the Game on any Difficulty. (Solo Only) The Perfect Soldier (100g) – Complete the Game on Hardened or Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) Minesweeper (10g) – Destroy 5 Mid-air Mines before they Explode Fight Everything With Fire (10g) – Kill 20 Soldiers with Incendiary Ammo. No Guts… (10g) – Complete a Level without firing a single shot. Devastator (25g) – Kill 100 Enemies in 30 Seconds in “A City in Flames”. Big Boss (30g) – Complete all 3 stealth missions without being seen. Good Hunting (10g) – Kill 10 Soldiers with a Crossbow. No Glory (0g) – Die in the process of a Machete Slash. Intelligence (20g) – Collect half of the reports. (Solo Only) Know-It-All (50g) – Collect all of the reports. (Solo Only) Invincible (15g) – Survive “Torture” without dieing one on Hardened or Veteran Difficulty. (Solo Only) No One Fights Alone (10g) – Complete any mission on any Difficulty in private or co-op. Wrong Prescription (10g) – Kill 5 Soldiers using a Sniper Rifle without the Scope. Tree Hugger (15g) – Complete “The Wild” without burning any of the jungle. A Kind Heart (10g) – Complete “Rebel With A Cause” without killing any innocent civilians. What Comes Around… (10g) – Kill 10 Soldiers with ricochet bullets. Real Estate Aint Cheap (25g) – Destroy all the Landmarks in “Blue Skies”. (Solo Only) Dare to Pair (10g) – Complete any missions on any Difficulty in public or co-op Juggler (20g) – Kill 4 Soldiers in a row using all 4 different grenades. A Hot Mess (15g) – Kill 7 Soldiers with one Molotov. An Army of One (40g) – Proved that nothing will stand in your way (Solo Only)© fake! certain confirmed missions arent on there-dizziedylan :I'm a bit skepical of this as well. The user refuses to list his source and none of the known missions are mentioned. Its possible their name was changed, but changing the map's names after releasing them to the public is rarely done in video games. (only example of the top of my head is Dust Hill Zone to Mystic Cave Zone in Sonic 2, and that was back in 1992). Darkman 4 20:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, where the hell are the other missions, and a source. It's definitely made up. 20:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, made up.AdvancedRookie 17:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Fake but I'll admit well done It's fake since it says "die in the process of a machete slash". I never see a game where you get a trophy (note I say trophy since it is the same for XBOX360 but on PS3) just for dying. However like Advanced Rookie, well done indeed. GunsSwordsFlames 02:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC)GunsSwordsFlames :I see no WMD, Slaughterhouse, Payback and Victor Charlie here. 08:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : :@GunSwordsFlames :World at War? JayWarS1903 08:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :It is fake but there is a game that you get a trophy for dieing.Sgt Sprinkles 16:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Akimbo Pistols Yo, Appleciderz here. I wanna ask, does anybody else think akimbo will return as an attatchment to pistols in Black Ops? I'm pretty sure it will. I mean, look at the cover page or whatever it is. The guy has two M16s strapped to his back (one is probably just a backup), but he's holding two colts. I almost went and editted the page itself but then I remembered that I'm not really allowed to do that unless I'm an admin or some other high power on this wiki. :We can't add that to the article because it's only speculation at the moment, Akimbo hasn't actually been seen in any game footage yet. 01:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's been speculated, as akimbo M1911s can be seen on the cover of Black Ops, but as of now, nothing has been confirmed. Comment was added on 01:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Akimbo may be a perk in black ops double tap was.Sgt Sprinkles 00:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Or it could be used to make the guy look cool and encourage people to buy the game. 01:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed; I think the dual pistols on the BO guy is just for promo purposes. Darkman 4 02:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, everything point to that. 02:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yep it does but we wont be sure until it comes out.Sgt Sprinkles 02:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :It is better than just silencer and extended mags on the pistols. Since everyone love it in Modern Warfare 2 in order to strengthen it up a bit, I'm pretty sure they are gonna add the Akimbo back for pistols. ::From what I've seen quite a few people didn't like it, but they still used it. Darkman 4 03:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Very likely, hey I'm new so yeah just making my way across town, eh? Also I have the older Call of Duty games for PS2 and for Call of Duty 2 Big Red One they featured Akimbo for the first time called Dual Wielding.NAZI SHADOKNITE 18:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I love using akimbo pistols and hope they return. Just don't add it for shotguns and submachine guns. DarkFlame588 09:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Campaign? Is their just the SOG campaign that we know of yet which has different playable characters or is the rumours about SAS missions ect been confirmed? PaPa SmUrF 09:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I is called "Black Ops" for a reason... I don't think a hostage-rescue mission that would later become famous would be deniable. . 02:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::remember, the SAS mission is a rumor right now. Darkman 4 02:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Gage, despite the infamous Iranian embassy siege, most of the SAS's missions and activities are mostly unknown! PaPa SmUrF 11:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Just like when they infiltrated .... never mind its supposed to be secret.Sgt Sprinkles 16:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Some News I do recall that is was stated that Black Ops was not expected to exceed the sales of MW2. That very well be proven wrog, though. It's been confirmed on Josh Olin's Twitter account that Black Ops has already beaten MW2 (and every CoD game for that matter) in pre-order sales. Sounds like the public is already bored with MW2 (I wonder why exactly /roll eyes). . 06:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Killstreaks Here's what the killstreaks should be in Black Ops 3-Recon Plane 4-Radar Jammer (Counter UAV from MW2) 4-Airdrop 5-Air to ground missile (Predator Missile from MW2) 5-Percision Airstrike 7-Harrier Strike/ Mig Strike (depending on what team you are on) 7-Attack Helipcopter 8-Emergancy Airdrop 9-Pavelow 9-Carpet Bomber (Stealth Bomber from MW2) 11-Apache Attack (Chopper Gunner from MW2) 11-AC130 15-EMP I diden't put the nuke in because The producers of the game said that the nuke won't be in the game. What does everyone else think the killstreaks should be? 14:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, for a start the Harrier wouldn't be in use over Vietnam, and the Apache didn't exist then. AGMs like the "predator missile" didn't exist and couldn't be controlled from the ground, and anyway, why would treyarch copy IW kill-streak for kill-streak, when the kill streaks in MW2 were far from perfect? HeatedPeteTalk 15:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) i would like some new killstreaks plz. treyarch arent that low as to imitate mw2 air support mess of killstreaks imo --Ashwilso12 07:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :AC-130 will not be good killstreak due to duplication of weapons (AC-130A has 2 miniguns (7.62mm and 20mm) and 40mm cannon). 08:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, I don't want to see just a renaming of MW2's kill streaks, but I wasn't too thrilled with the attack dogs in WaW, so some new ones are a must for me, but something like a Napalm strike instead of a Helicopter strike would be acceptable in my book. That said, the Airdrop & Emergency Airdrop I'd actually miss if they weren't included. I guess I'm fine with bombing and air dropping, but I don't want there to be a lot of air support, some is fine - but not alot, AGM's didn't exist and in all likelyhood we're going to have Recon plane & Radar Jammer anyway, so I guess something like calling in mortar or Napalm bombing or since there's going to be vehicle's I guess Calling a Helicopter'd and being the gunner, although from the trailers, you'll probably fly it yourself, would be viable. But I don't want too much air support Treyarch! Awesome Thy Life 10:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Minor Addition It's minor, but would someone with the necessary authorization please add "Torch" under Weapons/Random? Scource: http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=258935. --Sentinel 101 15:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) M60 I saw an M60 on a helicopter for the World premier uncut trailer. Pause at 0:20 at this vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtRnpC7ddv8. It's behind the dude jumping out of the heli, right as the camera zooms in. YuriKaslov 15:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone want to add that into the article? YuriKaslov 16:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :It does appear to be an M60 I guess we should add it.Sgt Sprinkles 16:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It's a M60 alright, but, add like, 'Mounted M60" or, Like on the sides, it could be a mishap, and could be a Minigun, which the chances are 1 to a septillion, I mean, it's VERY unlikely to be a weapon, I know it was in Vietnam, But, Who in the right mind wants to carry a like a 90 pound gun, I hated it in cod 4, high recoil, bad aim, bad sights, It may be, But, you CAN add it your dying to, but, once again, It may be a HUGELY modded G11, I mean, HUGELY! I mean, for real, I wouldn't, You may want to wait, Cause your gonna put "M60" While it may be updated or modded version. So it's best to wait. Plus, We have no INGAME photo's present, It's gonna be like adding a G11 page, it's gonna get deleted, We already had this prob. Trayvin The Sniper 21:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Your personal opinion doesn't matter in this case. The M60 was used by automatic riflemen during the Vietnam War, much like the M249 is used today. It was also used as a pintle-mounted machine gun on helicopters, boats, and land vehicles, such as tanks or trucks. It is very likely to be featured in Black Ops and is likely the gun seen in the trailer. Also, pleasesign your posts with ~~~~. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 21:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ETA: I see you went back and signed. Never mind. : :I meant was, it can be, or can't be, It likely it is, but once again, it could just be ON that heli,or just THAT ONE time, And, I haven't been on the Wikia for about a month or three, Infact, what's up with the"Added Image" I mean, Hk, when you posted, it showed something you didn't add, For me, It showed an Infinty Ward gas tank/box thing. Damnit, I can NEVER sign my things... Trayvin The Sniper 21:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : :In all likelihood the M60 would appear somewhere, seeing as a portion of the game is set in 'Nam 21:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The point is, guys, that in the trailer, there is what appears to be an M60 mounted on the Huey. You can see the box mag and the ironsights, as well as the pistolgrip right as the video fades out into the next clip. YuriKaslov 21:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It is an M60. I actually brought this up awhile ago. Screenshot time, third one down: http://www.ausgamers.com/features/read/2906900 Chief z 11:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What I read somwhere online online i read that there will be 1.PSG1 sniper rifle 2.SR-71 as a killstreak 3.no care package or e airdrop 4.you get 2 perks and that decides your third one idk if that is true but those are good ideas Sorry, we can't go off information like that, and 100% not if there isn't so much as a link. Dolten Lets Talk 23:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Well its is kinda obvious the SR-71 is going to be a killstreak if that is true it was a top secret stealth plane and that = UAV!Sgt Sprinkles 16:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) What the fuck would a reconnaissance plane do as a killstreak except do what UAVs/Recon Planes do? 19:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly Sgt Sprinkles, but if killstreak rewards are going to be able to be destroyed like they were in MW2 (they probably will), then I don't see how the SR-71 can be a killstreak. 19:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) This has to be part of Black Ops!!! I was just watching a TV show called Heores under fire ''and it was talking about the SOG. The main bit was about an ambush whilst the SOG were on a regular recon mission in laos, simple just get some info, stay out of trouble and go home. Not so. This fight would become one of the biggest American special forces would ever have! A small group of SOG, some American some South Viatnemese, were attacked by a supposed force of 3,000 men. This is what the American planes reported, turns out they were against more than 3 times that! An entire NVA division of 10,000 men! A "jolly green giant" helicopter came in to rescue the men and was shot down, miraculously two men survived and despite being heavily outnumbered, the SOG operatives staged a daring rescue and then escaped! Don't know about you, but if your making a game about the SOG you can't not put that battle in! It would be like having hot chocolate without marshmellows, you just don't :) PaPa SmUrF 19:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not a bad idea altogether, but if Treyarch was going to use the idea, they would slim down the number of enemies. On another note, the reload sequence seen in the Insight trailer with the M1911 seemed pretty awesome. . 19:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it a first person or third person reload? Darkman 4 19:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It was the one with the guy rechambering the airsoft pistol with one hand. ''19:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Conflicting reports on Special Agent Harris? I was just on IMDB and it said that Topher Grace would be playing Harris, but then I looked up Josh Peck and it said that he was voicing Harris. Does this mean the character will be appearing at different times in his career? CJB95 22:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's proably Topher Grace. . 01:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) FFS Call of Duty: Black Ops is not entirely set in Vietnam. I actually feel that that should be put on the mainpage. . 01:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC)